


The Tide

by Evermind



Category: The House of Sirius Series - Laura Taylor
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shifters, Wolves, wolf's blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evermind/pseuds/Evermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline and Silas, two members of a wolves shape shifter den, find themselves in an embarrassing and intimate situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tide

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, but I'm learning with the best.

By the lake

 

It happened a few months ago.  
Silas and Caroline were on a mission together. They went to northern Scotland to meet a couple of shifters from Russia. One of them was a new recruit who was being chased by Russian authorities. Officially, Caroline and Silas had to assess his faculties in a foreign environment. Apparently, there was also some sort of secret weapon to test involved..  
Anyway, they stayed for a couple of days in an isolated cabin down by a lake hidden in a huge forest along the coast. At the end of the mission, once the Russians had left, Silas and Caroline decided to have some fun, running in the forest in their wolf form before they had to leave and lock the cabin.  
It was early morning, the mist was covering all the rocks and moss around.  
A light glow of sunlight filtered through the pine trees. They ran amongst rabbits, squirrels, and deer, and when they came back to the cabin, they were hot, sweaty and their fur was dirty. Silas suggested they go in the salty lake to get clean but Caroline said she’d had enough with the wild side of their life, and she preferred to have a warm shower in the cabin.

A minute later she came out of the cabin. Silas was just getting out of the water, shaking his wolf body from head to tail and spreading huge amount of droplets everywhere. He didn't properly finish cleaning up to shift into human form, because he could see that Caroline was pissed off by something.  
She was also carrying a couple of towels with her.   
She walked passed him and dropped one of the towels.   
“Shower’s not working” she said angrily. “We'll have to take a very cold outdoor bath.”   
“Well, maybe I will skip the bath for today then.”  
“Are you kidding ? After two days of training in the forest, you smell like a raccoon who just had a mud bath. It's not that I really care how filthy you can be, but I will be the one beside you for the next five hours of driving. So please take this soap, take your clothes off and jump in that water.”  
Silas looked at her in surprise. He hadn’t thought Caroline's sensitive smell would prevail over the comfort of her bathroom. He also realised he was indeed smelling like mud and it was almost uncomfortable for him.   
“And I guess you also didn't bring a swimsuit ?”  
Again, he raised his eyebrows and looked confused.  
“Of course not.”  
“Well, it's not too late yet, there's still a lot of fog around. So I suggest I go a hundred feet away over there, and you go hundred feet away in the other direction, ok ? So we can still hear each other, but we can't see.”  
“All right. Sounds good to me.”

Being naked in the fresh air or in the water, your body hardly tell the difference, it was equally cold. So Caroline thought she would shorten the time freezing by removing her clothes as quickly as possible. She removed her shoes and two layers of shirts at the same time. She pulled off her tight jeans in a few seconds, dropped her socks while walking towards the water. She was about to remove her bra, but she had a suspicious quick look around before doing it, just to make sure she was all alone, only surrounded by the thick Scottish fog. She was all shivering, but she pulled off her underwear in the next move, jumped from one foot to another to avoid long contact with the cold stones on the shore, then she got a little dizzy by the freshness of the water, and she ran into it, until she got submerged.   
Almost at the same time, she heard Silas splashing in the water and screaming “Whaahaaha ! That's cold !”   
In less than two minutes, she had her entire body rubbed with soap. Some foam floated around her, it smelled good, A light wind was blowing over her face, and she relaxed there for another couple of minutes, just floating on her back. She tried to not think about Silas. He was swimming, out of sight, but he was around, and most importantly, he was naked too. She couldn't help a weird quick chain of thoughts that lead to a picture in her mind, Silas standing in the water in front of her, both naked and.. excited... She shook her head, trying to remove from her brain that funny picture coming from nowhere... Silas, and her.. no really, that was so absurd, impossible, funny.. He was quite good-looking though.  
She couldn't stay in the cold anymore. She embraced herself and decided to get back on the beach. 

Once on the beach the wind was stronger, and the mist just got thicker so she barely could see three feet around. No risk that Silas can see me naked she thought. But it was also harder to find her clothes and her towel. She carefully looked on the rocks around, no trace of towel, no socks, no underwear... Fine, I may not be in the right place, maybe I drifted while I was swimming. She shifted. In her wolf form she wouldn't suffer the freezing ambient air, and she could find her clothes in no time with her smell. She walked around, smelled carefully but couldn't find anything. Eventually she traced the smell of her shoes, and realised : the tide rose. The water was a meter away when she removed her shoes, and now it was reaching the edge of the soles. No way! That meant that all her clothes laying between here and there were drowned by now !  
Indeed, she found her jeans soaked on the rocks, and drifting around, a sock, the towel, and further away floating on the water : her bra. The rest -shirts, underwear- had probably been pushed away by the wind. This was like a disaster to her. She'd been so negligent. How could she forget the tide was so quick? And more importantly : why didn't she bring any other clothes !  
She heard Silas coming out of the water.   
She had no choice but to stay in her wolf form. First, she quickly shifted, wore her shoes as they were still dry and shifted again. She grabbed her jeans and the towel in her teeth, and pulled them out of the water.  
She started to walk that way, towards Silas. He was still out of sight, but she heard him swearing. Apparently he’d made the exact same mistake, and she laughed inside. She walked slowly towards the cabin and waited for him at the door.  
He shouted: “Caroline? Where are you ?”  
She barked to let him know her current position. A minute later, he came out of the fog in the sexiest way. He was in human form, wearing the white wet towel around his waist, carrying the rest of his clothes on his arm. He had this frown on his face meaning he was quite unhappy too. When he saw her sitting in front of the door, with the jeans and the towel along. He couldn't help smiling and tried to hide his laugh in a fake cough.  
“So, It seems there's no smart guys around here.” He said. “We're just two dumb common tourists right ?”  
“Well, let's get inside and warm up a little. With some chance there's still enough wood in the fireplace to dry this out.”

The cabin was very small. The main room contained a sink, a couple of empty shelves, a bunk bed, two big comfy chairs, a small round table, and a fire place. A side door led to a very tiny bathroom, and the window above the sink offered a great view of the dense fog outside.  
Caroline sat between the chairs and watched Silas trying to light up the fire. She’d already had a couple of opportunities to see him in his swimsuit at the swimming pool. But today the way she looked at him was totally different. It was like the postures he adopted twitching his back muscles, the drops of water running along his bare chest, and the short towel tied around his hips, all that related in her mind to the clichéd and yet very sexy picture of a strong beautiful male.  
Also the fact that Silas was likely to be naked beneath the towel created some kind of embarrassment and arousal. She was aroused and she couldn't deny it. Watching at him moving the pieces of wood, blowing on the flames, dispatching the clothes all around with calm and confidence, she forgot the annoyance of being stuck in her wolf form for a moment and just stared at him.   
In other circumstances she would have laid on the ground her head between her paws, like in a bored position, just waiting for the clothes to dry. But here she was sitting straight on her butt, eyes wide open following Silas's every single move, with her tongue dangling.   
Maybe her feelings came from this whole unexpected and funny situation, plus their complete isolation, the tiny, warm and cosy cabin, the fire crackling, all that created some kind of serenity and intimacy. To be honest the most exciting thing was based on the fact that they were both naked. He just had a thin towel to drop to reveal the rest of his body, she just had to shift..   
When he had finished his task, he sat and laid back in the chair, they looked at each other, and Caroline came closer. She sat along Silas's leg and kept looking at him. He was clearly surprised by the move. Discretely he joined his legs together to make sure his private parts were out of sight of the wolf.   
“Anything wrong?” he asked.   
The wolf shook her head to mean everything's ok.   
“I know this is a little bit awkward. But it shouldn't be too long before we can take off. And don't worry I'll lend you my shirt if you don't have any.”  
After a long silence where they both looked at each other, Silas couldn't help himself and he caressed the wolf's neck. First time ever Silas had such kind of tender move toward another shifter. This was rather unusual behaviour. Even more strange, Caroline liked it ! As he kept doing it, she wondered if he was feeling the same kind of attraction, if they were about to do something wrong, and why the hell was she so tempted to shift !  
As Silas’s look was getting more intense and his caress wouldn't stop, Caroline slowly felt the desire rising in her. She wanted to feel this strong reassuring hand along her cheek. She wished she could cuddle up between his arms. She’d known him for many years and they shared so many moments together, but he had never seemed so quiet, virile and gorgeous before. So today she was about to let her defences down. Her, Caroline, the fiery, tough, and dreaded alpha female of the English shifter den, she was willing to pleasure herself and on the verge of kissing one of her best friends.  
And so she did. She shifted.

She was standing there, all naked with just her shoes on, close to Silas, who was more than surprised, and apparently, happy too.   
At first she planned to quickly get back in wolf form. But instead she put an arm to cover her chest and kneeled down in front of Silas. He remained in awe, speechless and obviously confused. So she put a hand on his knee and said : “I... I'd like to thank you..”  
“Wh..What ?”  
“ You've always been there for me. Since I’ve known you, you've always been the most reliable and reassuring person in the den to me. And today, I've just realised, you're not only a good friend, a great warrior, and a noble wolf, you're also a very handsome guy. I will always cherish our friendship, and I would understand if you don't share my feelings. But please, before you say anything, just consider that we might have a unique opportunity today to experience something fantastic, that will stay just between you and me.”  
While she said so, she slid her hand along Silas's inner thigh. They were looking at each other in the eyes all this time, when she finished her sentence, she lowered her look to Silas's waist and noticed the bulge starting to grow under the towel.  
“There's definitely a lot of tension between us.” She added, “And I'd like to clear all that.” Her hand moved a bit further. She reached his arm and slightly lowered her body between his legs. He was clearly tense and his hands were almost shivering. “You don't have to say anything, a simple move would be enough if you don't want to try it with me.” she said.  
“I.. I'm okay” he mumbled. “I'm just so surprised that you...” Obviously he didn't know what to say. So Caroline moved forward, she grabbed the arms of the chair, her nipples brushed Silas's skin from his waist to his chest, and she kissed him. They had both eyes closed, at first their lips touched gently, and so the kiss became more ardent. Silas held her shoulders and as the kiss lasted, he moved his hands around her head. In the mean time, it seemed that the bump under the towel wouldn't stop rising. Caroline was now almost laying all over him, her hands went over his chest, his hips, and the piece of fabric. She loosened it easily and quickly touched the firm and long member.   
When they stopped kissing, Silas stated :”I'm very excited.”   
“I can see.” she replied with a grin on her face. And then she retreated, lowering her head and kissing his chest, she looked for the first time at the erect penis and smiled even more. She kneeled back between his legs, slid her fingers all around his waist, his thighs, and eventually along his shaft. When she started to stroke it, he tilted his head back, and tried to stay still.   
What he ardently expected finally happened, she bent her back and kissed his tip. First she glided her tongue from underneath, and then licked the throbbing part all around. Silas softly rubbed her neck when she decided to envelop his penis with her lips. Silas's pleasure was so intense, he could hardly control himself. As she wouldn't stop before his climax, he had to grab her shoulders and gently push her away from his crotch.  
“This is so beautiful, you're amazing. But I do have some talent of my own too.”

Silas had so much energy on that day, he easily lifted Caroline and sat her on the arm of the chair in front of him. They kissed a couple of times and Caroline said : “The window.. Would you please pull the curtain ?” The fog had finally disappeared, and you could see through the window the sunlight covering the green hills and the placid lake. Silas obeyed and the room got filled only by the fire light. He threw another half log in the flames to maintain the warm temperature and the trembling light.   
When he came back to her, Silas passionately kissed and caressed Caroline. He massaged her breast, then ran his fingers along her belly, her hips and reached her pubic bone. She was already breathing loudly, then the intensity of her pulse doubled when he touched and stimulated her woman's parts, but she really started to get goose bumps when he played a bit deeper in her.   
Once he stopped, a couple of minutes later, she thought, he definitely has some hidden talents. She was all shivering, her legs were numb and she wouldn't probably be able to stand if she had to. Anyway, she didn't plan to move from this chair in the next minutes, she was all fine there, kissing him and caressing his butt. His penis was rubbing against her belly, so she grabbed it, stroke it fervently and placed it between her legs. The contact of his tip against her clitoris might have triggered something in her, she suddenly and firmly grabbed his butt with one hand and with the other hand she introduced his member in her. The sensation was absolutely fantastic. She could feel all his muscles tightening, on his dark skin some drops of sweat glittered with the firelight, and the atmosphere was filled with the mixed smell of their sweat, their sex, and the burning wood.

Caroline hadn't many lovers in her life. But regarding the sex experience she had, she could tell that Silas was truly one of the best, if not the best.  
He hardly controlled himself in the first minutes, as the excitement of doing it together for the first time was extremely strong. However he stayed focused on what she liked, and tried to maximise both of their pleasure : he appreciated looking at her waist and being kissed on the chest, while she wanted to feel a hard grip on her hips, combined to regular gentle thrusts in her. This was working perfectly. At one point, Caroline thought they could change the position. She imagined different possibilities : Him sitting on the chair with her on top, her kneeling on the ground and showing her back, or him holding her against the wall.. She couldn't make up her mind as every prospect looked very enticing, and she couldn't focus anyway as every thrust in her triggered another wave of sensual delight.  
Her thoughts were already bouncing in her head, when he gradually increased his pace. He lightly rubbed her clitoris with his thumb, and she lost control totally. They both started to moan, their hips were swinging happily. Her hands ran all over his back, his butt, and his neck franticly, her vision was blurry and flickered. He grabbed her waist much tighter, her sensitivity rose up to the max, and when he rubbed her clitoris once, twice, she hit her climax. Her whole body tensed and relaxed at the same time. Her hips waved and pushed against his cock. This last wild movement of her partner set him off. Silas reached a huge peak of joy too. He groaned and rested his head between her boobs.

They looked at each other smiling, and Caroline asked : “Do you think the clothes are dry now?”  
Silas checked them, while Caroline laid back in the chair.  
“Nope. My shirts are dry but your jeans are still wet.”  
“Too bad.. We'll have to stay in here a little bit longer then.”  
Silas sat in the chair in front of her. He was about to say something, when suddenly, someone knocked at the door. An unknown voice said : “Hi, Is there anybody in there ?”  
Surprise, anxiety, confusion.. Both of the shifters rushed to their clothes. They quickly wore their wet pants, Caroline with Silas's shirt on her, way too large, and Silas bare chest, they opened the door a minute later, as the knocking kept going.

A couple of young hikers were standing outside the cabin.   
“Hi, We're sorry to bother you, but we're so glad we found you. Me and my friend got lost in the national park. Could you please help us find our way back?”  
“Hum, certainly.” said Silas. “But as you can see, Caroline and I had an incident in the water earlier and we're waiting to get our pants dry before getting in the car.”  
“No problem said the hiker, we've got some spare clothes with us in our backpacks. I'd be happy to lend them to you if that helps.”

30 minutes later Caroline and Silas locked the cabin, dressed in the stranger's cargo pants. They drove the couple to the nearest village, bought some spare new pants, and left the hikers there.

On the way back to the den Caroline and Silas didn't talk much, but from the way they looked at each other, you could say that something odd just happened between them.  
When they arrived at the estate, Silas said: “I really appreciate going on missions with you.”  
“Me too, said Caroline. This episode was a very funny and exciting bonding experience, wasn't it?”  
“Truly. I guess the intimacy we shared today, has just made our friendship stronger.”  
“Yes, indeed. We know each other better now. That's helpful in case we have any plumbing issue in the future.”

 

End


End file.
